


Tired Blue Boy

by muddledmorrigan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Malia is NOT a Hale!, My First Work in This Fandom, No Actual Cheating Though, No Dialogue, Protective Derek, Song fic, Stalia for plot purposes only, This is much more fluffy than I'm used to, except for the last paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddledmorrigan/pseuds/muddledmorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack night at Derek's gets him thinking about a certain hyperactive teen and how much they actually mean to one another.<br/>Song fic inspired by Melanie Martinez's <i>Pacify Her.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Blue Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Teen Wolf famdom so please don't judge me too harshly. Fluff is also NOT my forte so forgive me if it's horrible. It's basically a short drabble I've had in my head for weeks. Thanks to my new found love for Melanie Martinez and inappropriate relationships.Title is from her song Pacify Her, along with the basic idea for this fic. I may do more songfics like this because I have got a shit ton going on in my brain right now, but I also have even more going on in my life so I don't know. Anyway, I feel as now is the appropriate time to mention I own none of these characters nor do I own Teen Wolf, even though it's obvious I don't want to risk it, Jeff Davis hates me enough already.  
> Oh and also I omit a LOT of season 5, just roll with it okay?

                It’s Tuesday, Tuesdays are pack night. Stiles had the idea a few months after the Allison incident. They’d already lost so much of their pack, it was time to start bonding and appreciating what was left. Scott loved the idea, and Derek offered up the loft more often than not. He was living alone now since Peter was stuck in Eichen House, it was nice to have people in his home. It was comfortable, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. But with the pack around, or what was left of it, it actually felt like home.

                The pack is more than what it used to be, a rag tag group of helpless teenagers who sought a way out. It was a just that, a family unit. Derek finally joined after his return, he needed a pack now more than ever. Scott was really coming into his True Alpha abilities, Liam and his massive improvement in the last few months. Lydia was working with Jordan more and more, learning how to fight and tap into their new found abilities as a team. Mason has officially been welcomed with open arms, Stiles was definitely happy to not be the packs token human anymore. Stiles himself has taken a step back from the action, he’s more fragile now than ever. He thinks no one notices, but Derek does. Stiles is scared he’ll revert back to his fight or flight tendencies and snap again.

Stiles called Derek right away after the Donovan incident. He tried to be as helpful as he could, but there are only so many ways you can help the Sheriff’s son get away with murder. Derek did his best to drill it into Stiles’ head that it wasn’t his fault, but Derek can’t blame him for not listening. He still hasn’t completely stopped blaming himself for everything. Malia is trying her best to help Stiles. Although he is glad Stiles has someone by his side, Malia just doesn’t seem fit. Don’t get it wrong or anything Derek doesn’t hate Malia. She’s (technically) his cousin for crying out loud! But they don’t fit together, they never have. But their relationship is none of Derek’s business, even Stiles tries to make it his.

Stiles talks to Derek a lot now. Ever since he came back it seems like he and Stiles are in constant communication. Derek understands though, when you lose the trust of a friend it’s easier to just confide all in another. Even though Scott apologized one hundred fold since then, it’s become a habit. One Derek doesn’t mind at all. Talking to Stiles is easy. Much simpler than he ever imagined. Even merely being in the presence of the younger boy used to irritate him to no end. Now the day doesn’t feel complete without a random phone call from the younger Stilinski. Stiles tells him almost everything. Almost because he has to remind him constantly that he doesn’t want to hear about the details of sex life, especially when it involves the spawn of his psychotic uncle. Derek talks too, he tells Stiles about Kate, and the full story of Paige. He’ll even find himself talking about Laura and the rest of his family. It hits him hard when he realizes he’s spouting things he hasn’t even thought about in years.

The pack isn’t all here yet. They’re still waiting on the lovebirds. Derek half expects them to show up in a disarray of messy clothes and smudged lipstick, reeking of arousal. But when the two do walk in it’s with an innocent embrace of hands. Derek doesn’t know why, but he hates that even more.

*

                It’s one of those weeks where Beacon Hills is scarily void of threatening supernatural creatures. The pack tries not to let that bother them and focus on relaxing more than anything else. Derek orders them a variety of take out and allows them to set up a theater in his pseudo living room. Malia is the only one with a curfew so she’s the first to leave, halfway through the second half assed Twilight movie. She departs with a goodbye and a kiss on the cheek for Stiles. Her departure opens up about two feet of leg room between he and Stiles, where Malia was sat in between the pair on the couch. Derek was going to stretch out, but the lanky teen beat him to it. He’d complain about Stiles’ smelly feet on his lap, but it doesn’t bother him as much as it should.

                Derek worries about Stiles a lot now. It’s weird and something that he tries not to think about a lot. But Stiles has saved his life on multiple occasions so it makes sense why he would return the favor and actually try to make sure the boy stays alive and well. It’s the small things though that makes Derek realize that he might have a problem. Like the private smiles and inside jokes, all the innuendos Stiles has thrown over the years. Sometimes Derek thinks Stiles may actually care for him in a more than friendly way. And to be completely honest, nothing scares him more. If Stiles was anyone else in the world, Derek would brush it off. He’s used to being an object of lust. It’s not just that with Stiles though. Stiles is literally his best friend. Stiles usually smells content when he’s around Derek. But other times Stiles’ arousal is so potent that he just knows the rest of the pack can smell it too. It wouldn’t be so bad if almost every time Malia was nowhere around and Derek could feel eyes on him the entire time.

                Stiles being attracted to Derek was no secret. It was obvious from the first day in the woods. But since this thing, this friendship, has formed between them it feels weird. Derek does what he does best and tries to avoid it. But it’s hard when Stiles’ entire sense of humor revolves around sex jokes and flirty banter. If he was Malia he’d definitely have a problem with that.

*

                Stiles is the last one to leave. Every week he stays after and helps clean. Derek is thankful for it, he just really is beginning to wonder if he can trust himself with Stiles alone. This closeness thing has gone both ways. Where he feels comfortable and warm with the idea of having Stiles so close in his life, it’s also left him high and dry on many occasions. He may have some dignity but when someone is so blatantly into you, you can’t ignore it completely. He’s found himself fighting off urges to do things like actually cuddle Stiles during movie nights. He’s even found himself wondering what it would be like to just get it out of his system and kiss him just once. He has to snap out of that one quickly each time, almost going too far in his head. Even there he tries to respect the fact that Stiles is indeed straight, and has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who is related to Derek, and Derek should feel much guiltier than he does.

                It doesn’t make sense to him though, how if Stiles was so happy with Malia then why would he still think about Derek? In all actuality though, he’s never heard Stiles say the words about Malia. He knows they said it once, due to the accidental eavesdropping that can come with heightened senses. It’s not his fault Malia was basically screaming it at Lydia. Stiles though, with as much as they talk, he’s never said a thing about being in love with Malia. Derek tries not to think into that too much.

*

                Couples fight all the time, but Stiles and Malia have never been a normal couple. They’ll go months without an argument until one of them snaps and gets pissed for about a week. They’ve never officially broken up during a fight, but there was a couple times Stiles was convinced it was over. He never really sounded as devastated as one would think. So when Stiles lets it slip he doesn’t think things will last much longer Derek isn’t surprised. Stiles says it’s been a long time coming and that Malia just doesn’t get him as much as she used to. Malia used to be the one person he could turn to after Eichen House, mostly because she experienced it with him. But now, he’s trying to put the old “void” him behind him. Malia’s first instinct is to act first and ask questions later. And although this used to be his mentality too, it’s the main thing turning them against one another. If he would have kept that mindset he would have never made friends with Derek. Honestly though, Stiles had never been like that with Derek. Sure, he had made remarks about letting him die, or threatened him on multiple occasions, but Derek is still alive isn’t he? He’d never intended on letting anything happen to Derek. EVER.

*

                Derek is surprised when it happens, mostly because he expected Stiles to wait. So when Stiles tries to kiss him before climbing into his Jeep, Derek just shakes his head and laughs. “Go,” he tells him, “I’ll still be here tomorrow.” And Stiles isn’t mad, he knows that Malia deserves better. That Derek deserves better. But when Stiles shows up tomorrow without a girlfriend, Derek will have absolutely no remorse for kissing the face off of the Sheriff’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know a simple comment or kudos literally makes my day. Let me know if you want me to write more and if you want you can check me out on Instagram. I recently restarted my account so there isn't much, but it is my main social media platform. I'm @basicbansheebitch on there too.


End file.
